Lost and Broken until him, that is
by LyDiA the StRaNgE
Summary: Hermione suffers through a series of unfortunate events..but who is there to pick her up again? None other than Draco Malfoy. Warning:Rape, language, violence, death, sex, etc HGDMr
1. The Rapist

So, this is my first fanfic that I've actually posted. R/R if you want to. I don't care if you flame me. It doesn't really matter. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! GOT IT? NOTHING! . 

Chapter 1

She used to be happy. Not anymore. She used to look forward to going back to Hogwarts. Not now. Hermione Granger's life has changed in many ways. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran down the sidewalk towards her mum's work. Happiness was overwhelming her. Hermione had just received her letter from Hogwarts which stated she was to be Head Girl. Hermione decided to take a short cut down an alley. She noticed a man in the shadows, coming towards her. "Be still, little girl," the man growled. By the looks of him, he was obviously a bum. His clothes were torn and he was extremely dirty. _Why_ _didn't I bring my wand? _The man ran towards her, pressing her against the wall. Hermione fought back, but he overpowered her, beating her head against the brick wall. "Please!" Hermione cried. He forced a kiss on her mouth and ripped off her shirt. _Apparation! I can Apparate!_ But, try as she might, she couldn't focus on her destination. Her train of thought was interrupted by the man ripping off her bra and licking her breasts. Hermione tried to push him away, but to no avail. The man forced her to the ground and ripped off her skirt. He unbuttoned his pants and shoved himself into her. He pumped so hard, Hermione felt she would burst. Finally, he came in her and with a heave, pulled out. He rolled off of her, breathing heavily. "Virgin, huh? Not anymore!" he cackled. Hermione lay there, naked and broken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hope you liked. More bad stuff to come later! Oh and then some Draco!


	2. The First Death

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate the enthusiasm. . Umm..things may get better..but who knows? LoL

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I AM POOR! . 

Chapter 2

Hermione focused on her bedroom. She MUST get home. After a slight pulling

sensation, she found herself in the floor of her room. She ran into the bathroom, grabbing

a towel on the way. After her long, warm shower she slipped on her pajamas and fell to

sleep in her bed. ----------------------------------------------Hermione awoke to the sound of

her mother's voice, calling her from the kitchen. She drowsily made her way to the

kitchen, hurting all over. _I can't tell her what happened, I just can't. _"There you are

sweetie! I was beginning to get worried about you! Are you ill?" her mum asked kindly.

Hermione always felt her mother was beautiful, maybe because she was always nice

and seemed to know what was best for her. Her hair was the same dark brown as

Hermione's, but not as curly. "No, I just fell asleep after my shower," Hermione said

quietly. Her mother smiled and turned back to the boiling pot on the stove. "Your

father is late. He should've been her three hours ago! I'm beginning to get worried,"

her mother said quietly. -------------Two more hours passed, their dinner untouched

on the table. "Go ahead and eat, dear, it's going to be frozen by the time he gets home,"

her mother said worriedly. "I'm going to go look for him," she added. "I'll go too!"

stated Hermione. -------------Five minutes later they hopped into the family car. Her

mother was pushing the speed limit, obviously in a hurry. Hermione's breath caught

in her throat when she saw cop cars and an ambulance. "Oh my God! That's your

father's car!" her mother whispered. Mrs. Granger pulled the car over on the side of the

road. They both hopped out and ran towards the accident. There didn't appear to be any

other cars involved. In fact, her father's car appeared untouched. "Ma'am, I'm sorry

but you can't come this way.." the closest policeman began. "That's my husband's car,

where is he!" shouted Mrs. Granger. The man led her away a little. Hermione

could only make out a few words. Something about eye witnesses..the car halted..a

flashing green light..dead..very sorry..Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears_. No! He_

_can't be dead!_

Yep yep..bad stuff. But it only gets worse. Then better. Thank you for reading. I'll probably update later tonight. I have it written, for the most part anyway. Draco will enter in the next chapter. .


	3. The Meeting

Thanks again for the reviews! I'm sorry its so sad..but well..ya know! Things may get better. Sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

The next few days were a blur. The funeral preparations were made. Hermione was not

surprised to see her father's death mentioned in the Daily Prophet. It was after all

somewhat strange..the green light and all. Mrs. Weasley sent her a card and a chocolate

pie. Harry and Ron also sent sympathy letters. The day of the funeral arrived. It was a

cloudy day. The only positive thing about her father's death was that it made it

easier to forget about the alley..and the rape. She shook her head to clear the thought.

_Why is all of this happening to me? _Hermione checked herself in the mirror. She was

donned out it black. She even added black eyeliner to her pale face. _I look dead._

Hermione comforted her mother before leaving. Her mother was still in a sort of

shock. -------------The funeral seemed to go on for hours. Many tears fell. Hermione's

eyes stung from crying. After the funeral, Mrs. Granger was hugging someone

Hermione didn't know. Hermione decided to take a walk. She waved to her mum,

signaling her departure. Mrs. Granger gave a tired nod as Hermione walked off. She

needed time alone. _I'm always alone, though._ After about thirty minutes of

pointless walking, she bumped into someone. "OW! Oh! I'm sorry!" she murmured.

She looked up to find a pair of pale blue eyes looking down at her. "Granger? What the

bloody hell are you doing?" Draco Malfoy demanded. "Umm, walking, what's it look

like, genius?" she said hotly. She saw him look over her, his eyes pausing on her

recently developed breasts. _This is very uncomfortable_. "If you're quite done

looking at me, I'll be going now, Malfoy," she said. Draco seemed to come to his

senses. "Me? Look at you? What the fuck ever, Mudblood. In your dreams, maybe," he

said cruelly. "I'm Head Boy this year, so you get to look at ME anytime you want! Ha!

Not really, I don't want a filthy thing like you looking at me!" he added. "No! You can't

be Head Boy! I don't want to share a room with you!" Hermione shouted. "Well, you

can't always have what you want," Draco said coolly. He turned and walked off, leaving

a very upset Hermione behind him. _My life couldn't get any worse._

Thanks kids! LOL! Hope you like! I'll try to update soon!


	4. The Second Death

Okay, to answer some of your most enjoyable reviews. . . ahem. . . You wanted to know why I rushed into the rape scene. Well, the most honest answer I can think of is because I'm lazy. I'll try to make my chapters longer..but I must warn you..I can't promise anything. I start out with good intentions and then…I see something shiny and get distracted. :P SOOOOOOOOO…..next question, I couldn't recall if Draco's eyes were blue or gray. Please forgive me. I shall say cold…gray eyes. LOL. I would rather them be an icy blue..but ya know, I can't help it. SO! In short, I thouroughly appreciate everyone's enthusiasm and/or questions/comments. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I….OWN….NOTHING! If I did I would SO not be doing this..it would be published..in the adult section, of course. :P

Chapter 4

Hermione, finally reaching her house, walked in to find it unusually cold. "Mum?" she called nervously. She looked around for her missing mother, stopping in her bedroom. She noticed a half empty bottle of vodka (A/N: NOT half full! I'm pessimistic!) on her mother's night stand. "Oh, Mum! I told her to lay off the boos!" Hermione said aloud. She noticed a sheet of paper lying on her mother's bed. She hesitantly picked it up, noticing a few red splotches on the paper. Focusing her eyes, she realized they were fingerprints. _Oh God! _Hermione then focused on the scribbled handwriting that she recognized as her mother's:

_Hermione, please forgive me. I'm so sorry to leave you. I can't stand not being with him. I love you._

_Your Mum_

_No! She wouldn't! She couldn't leave me! _Hermione then went around the bed to find a most horrifying site. Her mother's cold, pale corpse lying there, in blood. Mrs. Granger had slit her wrists long ways and stabbed herself in the heart, or so it appeared to the frantic Hermione. "Mum! Wake up! You can't leave me! I have no one! No one!" Hermione shouted, but to no avail. ---------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Hermione attended a funeral. This one was worse than the last. There were fewer people there. Most people turned their noses up at suicide cases. She was not surprised to see that it wasn't in the Daily Prophet, for it had nothing to do with magic. Hermione readied her things for school, and having her shopping done, waited in the lonely house until the day she returned. She never even got to tell her parents she was Head Girl.

The day to return arrived. Hermione took a cab to King's Cross. She was early enough to get her own compartment. She got the one closest to the back as she could. Harry and Ron had not arrived yet. She guessed they didn't know about her mum. She wasn't exactly going to send them a letter saying: _Hey! Guess what! My mum died! _Talk about a cheerful letter. She saw the Weasleys and Harry out her window. She curled up on the seat, resting her chin on her knees. _I hope they don't look for me_. "This one's empty!" she heard a girl's voice call. Slytherin bitch, Pansy Parkinson stepped in, not even looking at Hermione. "It is not! I'm here! I don't want you in here!" Hermione snapped. Pansy looked at her and rolled her eyes. Pansy plopped down across from Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy following close behind. "I thought you said it was empty," Draco said, looking at Hermione, who was already in her robes. "Well, if you think about it, it mostly is," Pansy said, looking at Hermione with distaste. Hermione looked back out the window as the train gave a jerk and began on its way. This was going to be an interesting train ride..

Please Review! Sorry for the odd ending. I'm tired and its like 4am. I'll update soon!


	5. The Train Ride

Okay! I'm so totally pissed off right now. I like had Chapter 5 typed and junk and then my evil, vile, monkey-eating clown computer shut down! It was so ready! Okay, I'm trying again. sigh

Disclaimer: I don't own anything..maybe the plot…but that could be sent to me from an alien entity..so there's no way of knowing.

Chapter 5

Hermione wanted to stick a knife through Pansy Parkinson's neck. _ She just_ _won't shut up! _Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Hermione. She continuously talked about well..herself and her future life with Draco and blah blah blah. Hermione tried to block it out, but it was hard. She glanced at Pansy's rapidly moving mouth and imagined ripping off her jaw. She looked over at Malfoy to see if he was enjoying her needless talk. Their eyes met and Hermione felt her stomach lurch. _Why would **he** make_ _me nervous?_ She quickly looked out the window. After a while the food trolley rolled by. Hermione declined, but then had to suffer through the disgusting smacking noises coming from Crabbe and Goyle's mouths. They continuously stuffed their faces with Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Beans, and other sacks of sickly sweet filth. Hermione didn't care much for Wizard candy, and decided to never eat any of it again after seeing the gross display of gluttony. After a while a soft knock came on the compartment door and it slid slowly open. A frightened-looking Second Year boy stood there. "P-Professor McGonagall (A/N: Not sure of spelling. L) needs to see the Head Boy and Girl," he stuttered. The boy turned and quickly ran away. Hermione quickly left the compartment and Draco behind, as she heard Pansy's distressed voice as if she'd never see Malfoy again. Hermione arrived at the teachers' compartment as Malfoy caught up to her. "Nice of you to wait, Granger," he said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes and knocked before entering. "There you are! I only need to advise you of your duties. First, you must help the prefects gather the First Years. After we dine I'll give you a list of responsibilities. We'll be arriving shortly. Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, please change into your robes," she said hurriedly. -------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione made her way back to the compartment, as Draco grabbed her arm, pulling her back a little. "I've been thinking, Granger. Since we are going to be practically living together, we should become more comfortable with one another," he said smoothly. Hermione had no idea what he was talking about. "More comfortable? What does that mean exactly? You want to be friends? Because I don't see that working.." but Hermione was cut off by Draco's mouth covering hers. Hermione started to pull away, but felt somehow drawn into the kiss. _No! What am I doing? I should kill_ _him!_ Hermione couldn't help but kiss back. She hadn't **really** kissed anyone before..that she chose to remember anyway. The train came to a stop, and with a lurch, broke them apart. "You go ahead. I'll catch up once I've changed," Malfoy said, as if nothing had happened. He headed quickly towards the compartment, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.

Well, I hope you liked it. . . umm.. thanks for reading. Review! I shall have you're wicked little reviews! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. The Start of Something Strange

Sorry it took so long for me to write, well, type rather. I've been distracted……SHINY! Umm, thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So, THERE!

After helping Hagrid with the First Years, Hermione took her place at the Gryffindor table. "There you are! We were wondering where you got off to!" Ron exclaimed as she sat down. "Yeah, we were beginning to think you weren't coming or something," Harry added. Hermione laughed nervously, "Oh! I'm fine, really. Head Girl stuff, you know." Harry looked at her seriously. "Are you okay, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione looked down at her plate. "I-I'm fine, really. I've already told you," she whispered. "Yeah, but, we know about your dad," Ron added. Tears began to blur her sight. "I suppose you didn't hear about my mum? I don't want either of you to pity me," she sobbed. "What? What happened to your mum?" Harry asked. Hermione jumped up from the table and stormed off. She couldn't bear to speak of it. Professor McGonagall's voice stopped her, however, outside the Great Hall. "Miss Granger? It's time for me to show you and Mr. Malfoy to your rooms. Won't you join us?" Hermione willed the tears away and turned to face McGonagall and a very curious-looking Draco. "Of course! I was just going to..to find you!" she said nervously. "Very well, follow me now, the both of you," McGonagall said, turning abruptly towards the staircase.

Hermione followed Draco and McGonagall up several flights of stairs. Finally, they turned down a side hall and arrived at a painting of a blue sea dragon. "Password," the dragon growled. "Torture Chamber," McGonagall said abruptly. The dragon, leering, said, "Correct." The painting swung open and McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole. "Professor Snape set the password, so don't look at me like that. You can change it as you will. Now, Mr. Malfoy, your room is on the right. Miss Granger on the left. The restroom is at the top of that staircase," she pointed to each room as she gave directions. "You will find that your belongings have been put in your chambers. Only two guests at a time, for each of you. Now, I bid you goodnight," she finished, leaving as abruptly as she had entered. Hermione looked around at her new surroundings. The common room was a bit larger than the Gryffindor's. There were bookshelves full of reference books hanging above the lit fireplace. Two sofas and four recliners were set about the place. The main staircase apparently led to their bedrooms. It was a lovely sight. She glanced at Draco to see if he was doing the same as she. He, however, was looking at her. "Do you like it?" she asked nervously. He grinned slyly, "Oh yes. Very much so." She went up the stairs nervously. Her room was HUGE! Her four poster king bed was decked out in a deep crimson, lined with gold-coloured thread. Her curtains leading out to what appeared to be a balcony were the same colour crimson. She had so much stuff! And all for her personal use. She glanced across the hall a little way at Draco's room, which he was now inspecting. It matched hers, only in deep emerald green and silver. "Well, Granger, not bad, eh?" he said behind her. _Why is he acting as if nothing happened between us?_ As if he read her thoughts he said, "You aren't a bad kisser, Granger. If you want, you can share my bed." Hermione shook her head violently. "Are you mad? You act as if we've been lovers in the past. I wouldn't share your bed if I were a starving dog on the cold streets of France," she said icily. He smiled at her. "Suit yourself, Mudblood. You'll have a change in heart soon..very soon." And with that he went into his room and shut the door. _I won't be sleeping tonight. _

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked..if not..oh fucking well.


End file.
